Fuel flaps are usually mounted on the bodyshell of automobiles via a hinge and close the access to a filler neck for fuel, which is arranged in the interior of the bodyshell. In the opening position of the fuel flap, this access is permitted, in order to be able to perform filling of the tank via a dispenser gun. The outer surface of the fuel flap should be as smooth as possible and match the neighbouring bodyshell surfaces. The fuel flap usually consists of a plastic material, and when forming the fuel flap in a tool it has to be taken care that the outer surface of the fuel flap has the required quality. However, this is not always ensured.
It is known to form the fuel flap together with a hinge arm in one piece. However, it is also known to form hinge arm and fuel flap as separate pieces and to connect them with each other thereafter. For the connection, there are different possibilities. For instance, the fuel flap can be glued together with the hinge arm. Another possibility is to connect the fuel flap with the hinge arm via a screwed connection. Finally, there is the possibility to provide fuel flap and hinge arm with co-acting fastening means, with lock into place on the hinge arm when the fuel flap is assembled.
When forming the fastening means on the backside of the fuel flap, a certain accumulation of material is inevitable. However, such an accumulation of material results easily in a deterioration of the quality of the outer surface of the fuel flap.